Messed Up Family Tree
by r2roswell
Summary: Some fears you can't out run and sometimes life is a cruel twist of fate.  Detective Olivia Benson's life is once again turned upside down.  Can she make it right?
1. Partners

**Chapter 1: Partners**

The hallway inside Mercy General Hospital was a huge blur. He could've gone to the doctors but instead chose the source. He was sure Captain Cragen was there waiting. It was a cops' worst nightmare: receiving news that something had happened to their partner. Elliot Stabler received the call at 2:29 AM. His commanding officer didn't say much just that Olivia was in bad shape and he needed to get down to the hospital right away. Though Elliot missed being with Cathy at least there was an upside to living alone and that was he could leave without his wife or ex-wife needing an explanation.

"Where's Liv," he asked the second he saw Cragen. "Is she okay, can I see her?"

Cragen placed a hand in front of Elliot. "Calm down Elliot. The doc's say she was lucky but it's still pretty bad. She's got some cuts and bruises. Either the perp hit her or she fought back, we're not quite sure yet. Fin and Munch are looking into it."

"That's it, then how bad can it really be?" Elliot said in a light hearted tone not wanting to even think the worst. It was hard not to though with the solemn look on the captain's face. "How bad, Cap?"

"Elliot she was raped."

'She was raped,' Elliot said repeating the words in his head. No not Liv. Not his partner. This couldn't be happening.

Elliot found himself walking towards the door. A guard was posted outside her room for security reasons. His hand trembled on the handle as he made his way in.

"Liv," he said silently as he turned around the half closed curtain. Olivia quickly turned her face to her right hoping it would hide the bruises but knowing it wouldn't.

"Go away Elliot," she said.

"You know I'm not going to do that," he said taking a seat on one of the chairs in the room. Not liking the silence much Elliot spoke up. "What happened, Liv?"

Still refusing to look at him, Olivia spoke up. "Are you asking as my partner or as a cop?"

Elliot shook his head though Olivia didn't really see. "Neither. I'm asking as your friend."

Olivia turned to face Elliot for the first time. He didn't react not wanting to give her a reason to turn away from him again. Her right eye was bruised. There were some slash marks on the left side of her throat and four cuts along her left eye, one running vertical and three running at a diagonal. The cuts were fixed up with sutures and wound closure strips.

"Liv," was all Elliot could muster as he inched closer but Liv backed away.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Do you want to talk?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "He told you didn't he?"

Elliot just nodded knowing what she meant.

Olivia rolled her head up and faced the ceiling. The light hurt her eyes and she winced but it was better than the crying in which she could all ready feel tears welling in her eyes. There was no point in blinking them away since the pain was too much. How could this have happened? Rationally she knew she had done everything she could but she had failed. All her training, all her years working for Special Victims, all her times under cover and nothing could stop what had happened. She had joined SVU to help the victims and put people like her father away for good not to become one of them.

Elliot placed his hand on his partner's and held it tight. "What can I do?"

"Find the bastard."


	2. Trying To Make Sense

**Chapter 2: Trying to Make Sense**

"How's Liv," Munch asked when he saw Elliot enter Olivia's apartment; the site of the crime scene.

"How do you think she is?" Elliot said with more force than he intended. "Where are we on Olivia's case?"

Munch walked Elliot through the apartment and through some likely scenarios. "Olivia got off work at 12:15 AM. It's over a forty-five minute commute to her apartment so by the time she would have gotten home would have been close to 1 AM. It's dark, she's tired, she turns on the side table lamp. Heads to her bedroom to change. Makes her way from the bedroom to the restroom."

By then Munch and Elliot made their way into the restroom, being careful with an area that was marked off. He had seen bad crime scenes before but this one was different. It was personal. There were some blood splatters on the mirror which dripped down into the sink.

Munch motioned Elliot to another part of the restroom. "Looks like the perp hid in the shower. We did manage to get some footprints though they're smudged so it's doubtful we'll get any prints. I'm thinking as Olivia came in here to wash up the perp caught her by surprise. She tries to fight back." Munch moved to a position and placed Elliot in front of him.

Elliot started to catch on. "As she's fighting back she head buts him," Elliot said moving his head back. Munch imitated the second person's head going back. "Causing the second blood splatter along the wall. We're looking at a guy maybe 6 foot to 6 feet 3 inches."

The two slowly started to walk out of the room. "They struggle more," said Munch. "The perp is too strong and Liv doesn't have her gun. By now he's got her pinned to the floor. He doesn't need a weapon because he feels his strength is enough, he's over confident. Once he's…" Munch couldn't even use the words he wanted to say. "She's weak, helpless."

"Alone," Elliot added.

"So he leaves her there and takes off as if nothing happened."

"Were there any fluids?"

"The guys are swabbing the area now."

"And what about a condom or a wrapper, did he use one?"

"So far nothing's turned up. What did Olivia tell you?"

"Nothing we didn't talk about it."

"El…"

"I know Munch, I know but I couldn't bring myself to question her."

"Well we need to fast."

"Yeah. I'll go by the hospital. She's probably asleep but I'll get her statement."

"No," said Munch. "Why don't you let me do it? You're too close to this Elliot. I'll ask her the tough questions and then when we get our perp you can nail his sorry ass."

Elliot just nodded.


	3. The Voice

**Chapter 3: The Voice**

The time was nearing 6 AM when Munch entered Mercy General Hospital. This was the first time he would see his squad partner in the condition she was in since her attack. Elliot told her what floor and what room number she was in so he had no trouble finding it.

Munch knocked before going in and then walked in the room. "Sorry," he said, "Did I wake you?"

"Not really. Couldn't sleep."

Munch took a seat on the vacant chair. "When was the last time you did sleep?"

"I don't know. Been taking five minute naps every hour."

"Olivia you're safe now, there's a guard posted at your door. You need to get your rest." Olivia just stayed silent. "Liv…"

"I know John, this isn't really a social call is it?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Liv I need you to tell me what happened last night."

"I honestly don't know. I got home from work late. When I went to the restroom to wash up the guy was just waiting for me."

"Did you see his face?"

"No. He was wearing some kind of mask, one of those old creepy goalie masks. I tried to reach for it and take it off. I think that infuriated him since that's when he shoved my face from behind into the mirror. We struggled a bit. I managed to push him far enough knocking my head on his forehead. I heard his head hit the concrete wall. That made him even more upset. He tossed me to the ground and I hit the carpet. I tried to get up and reach for anything but by the he was all ready hovering over me. He turned me around and punched the left side of my face."

"Did he say anything?"

"He kept repeating the phrase 'It's all your fault,' but it didn't sound like his actual voice. It sounded like he had some kind of voice changer. He was too strong and I felt a little out of it. He had me pinned down with his legs on top of mine and his hands were restraining mine above my head."

John Munch took a deep breath. Sometimes he hated this job. Today was one of those days. There were some days when the victims got to him and other times when he tried to keep his emotions out of it. He had to do that now if he was going to do his job right.

"Liv I have to ask: when he… penetrated you…" Liv blinked back tears and moved her head back in embarrassment. "Did he use a condom?"

Olivia looked at John with tears in her eyes. She hated herself for being weak and vulnerable. "No."

"How'd it go at the hospital?" Elliot asked when Munch entered the squad room.

"Remind me to thank God that I'm not a woman," he replied.

"You don't believe in God," Elliot corrected.

"Not directly no but that doesn't mean there's not some kind of cosmic energy that's controlling this crazy mess."

"Well there are still perps out there who prefer guys too."

"True but a woman's chances of getting raped are actually a lot higher than a man's."

Elliot didn't argue with Munch there. "So did she say anything?"

Munch took a deep breath and began writing some things on the board. "Yeah she talked about it. It was exactly how we described at her apartment. She gave some specifics saying that our perp wore one of those old fashioned goalie masks, the kind the hockey players wore in the 1970s. He also repeated 'It's all your fault' throughout the act."

"Please tell me the bastard at least used a condom so we can find trace evidence." Munch shook his head indicating no. "Damn it."

Fin Tutuola looked up at the two guys. "Hold up a sec," he said. "Did you just say he wore a hockey mask and said the words 'It's all your fault'?

"Yeah," replied Munch. "Why?"

"This one woman had come to talk to me a while back asking if there had been any leads on her rape which happened a little over ten years ago but there were none. The case went cold. I still looked into it just to check and in the report she had stated that he snuck up on her in the restroom, wore a hockey mask and said those exact words. Only thing was he used a condom. He must've taken it with him because there wasn't a trace of it and no pieces had been left behind. I kept the case fresh in case any possible leads came up."

"Did anything surface?" asked Elliot.

"Not for a while but just recently within the past six months two new reports came in. Same M.O. – hides in the restroom to attack his victims, hockey mask, exact words, only this time he didn't wear a condom."

"Okay so our perp rapes once," said Munch. "He stops…"

"Or more rapes weren't reported," added Stabler.

Munch continued, "And then he picks off right where he left off."

"Only why use a condom with one and not the others?" Fin asked.

"Maybe he's gotten careless," said Stabler.

Munch looked at Fin. "Do we have photos of the victims from those rapes?"

Fin pulled out the files he was looking for from a cabinet in his desk. He took the copies of the photos of the victims which he then placed on one of the boards.

"Madison Frye," said Fin, "Who was our first victim. Emily Frost was attacked six months ago as was Abigail Nash."

Elliot held a photo of his own not wanting to put it up but knowing he had to. "And now Olivia Benson. It doesn't make any sense. Our guy has pretty much the same M.O. and yet there's nothing in common with these women: Clemons works in real estate, Frost is a school teacher, Nash is a flight attendant and now we have a cop. What's the connection?"

"You might want to start paying attention to the perps words," came Doctor Wongs' voice. "He's said the words 'It's all your fault' to each of these women so maybe that's where the connection lies."

"Yeah," said Fin, "Either that or he has mommy issues and he takes out his mommy frustrations on random women."

"Both are possible but I think that there may be something more personal. The women might not have anything in common but he has something in common with them."


	4. Troubled Soul

**Chapter 4**: **Troubled Soul**

"So how's the case going," Olivia asked her partner the following day.

"We've got some leads but you shouldn't worry about that now."

"It's all I can worry about Elliot," Olivia said trying to choke back her tears.

Elliot placed his hand on Liv's. "Hey, we're gonna catch the guy I promise." Changing the subject Elliot added, "So I hear you might be getting out of here."

Olivia used her free hand to wipe away some tears. "Um, yeah. The doctor's say hopefully by this afternoon."

"That's great. I have an extra spare bedroom in case you want to crash there."

"Thanks but I'm not going to live in fear Elliot. My apartment is fine. So what can you tell me about the case?"

"Liv…"

"I have to know Elliot. Don't shut me out please."

Elliot took a deep breath. "He's raped before. His first was a little over ten years ago. He wore a condom then but there was a consistency with the hockey mask and the words you told Munch. Then some cases surfaced from six months ago with the same M.O. except he didn't use a condom with those two victims."

"You think he got careless?"

"I don't know maybe. The doc seems to think he has some kind of connection with the four of you."

"So you're saying I was targeted?"

"I wouldn't jump that far just yet but right now it's a possibility."

"Well find out."

"We will. We're gonna get this guy Liv."

"You don't know that."

"We've got a starting point. You can't give up yet."

"Where've you been," Fin asked as Elliot got out of his car. Fin was waiting on a porch.

"With Liv."

"How is she holding up today?"

"She's a mess." Elliot looked up at the door. "So is this the place?"

"Yup, home of victim number one, Madison Frye." Fin knocked on the door. He knocked again and a woman close to Olivia's age answered. "Sorry to bother you ma'am. I'm detective Fin Tutuola, this is my partner Elliot Stabler, and we're from the Special Victims Unit. Are you Madison Frye?"

The woman hesitated. "Nobody… nobody here by that name. You must have the wrong address."

Suddenly a man came to the door. "Honey who is it?"

"No one hon, just salesmen. We're not interested," and with that Madison shut the door.

"Well that was a waste of time," Elliot said as the two made their way down the block where they parked their cars.

"Detectives," said Madison from behind them. The detectives turned around. "You said you were from Special Victims."

"That's right," replied Elliot.

"I'm sorry about earlier, my husband doesn't know about my past. I changed my last name to Montgomery after the attack. I haven't been called by 'Frye' in a long while. You coming to me has something to do with my case doesn't it?"

"Maybe we should take this to our precinct," said Fin.

"I'm not going anywhere," replied Madison.

Elliot looked at the woman. "Mrs. Clemons, we believe the man who raped you ten years ago has surfaced."

Madison crossed her arms. "Are you certain?"

"Yes ma'am," replied Fin.

"Mrs. Clemons," said Elliot, "Do you have some place you can go?"

"Um, my husband owns a winter home up in Vermont."

"We don't want to frighten you," said Elliot, "but now may be the time to take a family vacation.

"But before you do," Fin interjected, "Do you remember anything at all about what happened, maybe something the police didn't may have gotten that stood out somehow?"

Madison looked at her surroundings. She didn't know if anyone may be watching but she wanted to be certain even if she couldn't see them. She then reached in her coat pocket and handed a cassette tape to the detectives.

"This is a recording I have of that night. At the time I was working on a project for a communications class. I had just changed the tape when I got home so it was on the night he attacked me."

Elliot's phone rang and he answered. He stepped away from Fin and Madison.

"You never gave this to the police," Fin asked.

"I did but at the time they couldn't do anything with it since they didn't have the right technology to get an authentic voice from the one he made with the helium balloon. Maybe you can use it now."

Elliot returned and smiled. "Thank you for your help Mrs. Clemons."

Madison let out a small smile. "Detectives, find him. Don't let him hurt anyone else."

Elliot waited until he saw Madison go inside.

"It's a little too late for that," Elliot said to his partner. "That was Cragen: we just got our 5th victim."

"Damn."

By the same time the detectives had been with Madison Clemons, Olivia fidgeted with her keys and made her way inside her apartment. The crime scene had been cleared but there were still a couple of messes from the assault. Not bothering to turn on the lights, she went over to the fridge and grabbed a soda water, then hit play on her answering machine and took a seat on the couch, reaching for the blanket that draped over it, draped it over herself and put her feet up.

'_Hey Liv, its El, just checking in. Hope you're okay. Call me.'_

'_Olivia, its Dr. Wong, if you ever need to talk call me.'_

'_Hey Olivia, its Casey, heard what happened. I promise I'll prosecute this guy to the full extent once we get him and we will. Call me.'_

Olivia didn't mind that her co-workers were worried about her but so early into her abuse she was now reaching a point where she wished they would all back off. She knew they meant well but she refused to see herself as a victim- at least she hoped to not see herself that way. Maybe the sense of feeling like a victim wouldn't go away until the situation itself went away.

The next message played.

'Detective Benson, this is Dr. Callahan from Mercy General Hospital. You signed out AMA before we could tell you the results from the tests we ran. I won't discuss them over the phone but please call me as soon as possible so we can talk. Let me help you with this. Call me.'

That was the last of the messages.

Olivia didn't need a doctor to tell her what she all ready knew. What she had failed to tell Elliot and Munch when they had talked to her was that she had been ovulating at the time she had been raped. Having to talk about the rape was bad and shameful enough. To have to admit that she may have been impregnated by her rapist was something she knew she could not deal with. It was bad enough having to think about it.

It was one of the reasons why she signed out AMA despite her release having not been till the evening, she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear her test results. Olivia knew she was doing everything she told victims not to do but it was different when you became the victim yourself.

It took a while for Olivia to get out of her thoughts when she could finally be coherent enough to hear her cell ring and then a knock at the door.

"Liv, its El, open up."

Olivia stayed in her place. All she wanted was to be left alone. Couldn't people grant her that much at least after all she had been through? Of course not. Her situation was exactly why she wasn't being left alone.

Elliot knocked again and still Olivia refused to get up and answer. It didn't take long for the knocking to stop. Olivia could see Elliot leave due to the lights in the hallway, his shadow getting further and further away from her door.

Tears streamed down Olivia's face. This was the first time since her attack that she did not hold back her emotions. She let them flow freely consuming the darkness and constricting her vision.


	5. One Step Closer

**Chapter 5: One Step Closer**

Elliot and fin leaned over one of the techs.

"Please tell me you have something," said Elliot.

"Would I have called if I didn't?" The tech returned to the screen which contained different audio feeds. "I was able to clean up the tape you gave me, getting past the balloon voice was pretty easy." The tech then played the voice without the hidden technique.

'It's all your fault.'

"We're gonna need a copy of this," said Elliot. The tech handed Elliot a disk that he had ready for him and Elliot held it. "Now hopefully one of our victims can ID him."

""That's a pretty big stretch," said Fin.

"It's the only chance we've got."

Munch motioned to some seats in one of the squad rooms. "We appreciate you coming in Mrs. Cruz."

Emily and her husband took a seat and Armando Cruz held his wife's hand. "You said this had something to do with my case," said Emily.

"Yes. We know the person that attacked you used a voice changer. One of our techs was able to figure out his real voice so we were hoping you could help identify him for us."

"What makes you think I can help?" Munch said nothing but it didn't take long for Emily to figure it out. "I'm not the only one he's attacked has he? You think there's some kind of connection?"

"It's possible. He's repeated the words to other victims verbatim. I'm going to play the tape now. You ready?"

Emily looked at her husband and then back at Munch and nodded.

'It's all your fault.'

Emily concentrated for a little while. Munch played it again.

"Take your time," he said to her.

Munch played it a third time.

"It can't be," Emily said shaking her head.

"Do you know who the man on the tape is Mrs. Cruz?" Emily nodded. "How do you know him?"

"His name is Dave Mercer. I went to school with him. We dated for eleven months in college but I called it off."

"Why didn't it work out?"

"He could be demanding. We trusted each other, I even trusted him with something I have never told anyone except my husband," she said squeezing Armando's hand.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cruz but I have to ask…"

"I'm the daughter of a rape detective. Dave Mercer knew that. He could be sweet and charming. I was stupid enough to trust him with it but he never let me forget. I don't understand, why come after me now?"

"That's what we're trying to find out, Mrs. Cruz."

Elliot had his head placed on his desk for a quick second before sitting upright.

"That's all of them," he said to no one in particular. "All four victims have said that the voice was that of Dave Mercer all of which were former girlfriends of his

"Not quite," said Casey Novak. "You still need one more identification if you want to pick him up."

The room got silent. No one had heard from Olivia Benson in several days. They had called and had even gone to her apartment but she had gone into a seclusion that was starting to make everyone nervous.

Elliot stood up and starting gathering his things. "I'll go."

"What if she won't answer the door," asked Munch having tried before as well.

"I've got nothing better to do tonight, I'll wait."


	6. A Mother's Daughter

**Chapter 6: A Mother's Daughter**

"Olivia it's Elliot come on open up." Liv stayed in the silence, in the darkness of her apartment. She stood by the window. The weather was changing, getting colder. There were even flakes of snow starting to fall. It was lifeless. "I'm not going away this time," Elliot said from outside her door. "I'm prepared to stay out here all night if I have to. Come on open up."

Olivia no doubted that Elliot would stay around. Usually when he said something like that he committed to it. If opening the door meant he would leave sooner, then the better. Liv made her way and unlocked the padlocks. She opened the door slightly and then moved over to the couch as Elliot stepped in. The darkness distorted his vision for a few seconds.

"How long have you been like this," Elliot asked.

There was no response from Olivia. She was just as lifeless as the cold snow outside. Elliot moved over and turned on a table lamp. Olivia backed away from the light the way a vampire would cower and find cover in the shadows. Slowly her eyes began to adjust. Elliot took a little time to survey the apartment. Old take out containers took up space along the kitchen table and some of the end tables. Some dirty clothes lined the floor and some bedding took up what couch space Olivia didn't occupy.

Elliot made his way to the couch. "I was gonna ask how you were doing but I guess that answers that question." Elliot looked at his partner. He had seen her at her worst but never had it gotten this bad before. He knew he shouldn't feel sorry for her, she wouldn't have wanted that but it was sometimes human nature. "You said you wanted to know about the case but you've shut us all out. Liv talk to me, please."

Olivia looked up at Elliot for the first time since he had entered her apartment. Elliot could see fresh tears in her eyes. He didn't say anything instead he just waited.

"I'm pregnant El."

Elliot was taken aback. "You're what?"

"I um… I had been ovulating the night I was attacked." Olivia wiped away some tears with the back of her hand. "Guess I really am my mother's daughter."

"Hey," said Elliot, "You are not her!"

"Look at my life Elliot. My mother was raped, I work sex crimes it was just a matter of time before it caught up to me."

"I know you see it Olivia but you want to know what I see: I see a strong woman who saves lives, who turned an unfortunate situation into something positive. I'm so sorry that this happened to you but if I know you and I'd like to think I do, I know you'll be okay and that you'll turn this bad situation into something positive the same way you have with every other challenge in your life."

Olivia looked up at Elliot. He was being sincere and she knew he meant every word.

Elliot looked away for a quick second and then back at his friend. "Are you sure that you're pregnant?"

Olivia nodded. "I got a call from my doctor the day I checked out. She said she had my test results. I didn't go see her but I called her and she told me. I then took a home pregnancy test to make sure."

Elliot put his hand on Olivia's. Unlike other rape victims she didn't flinch or back away. "Why didn't you tell me, I could've been here with you?"

"I couldn't. I feel guilty for what he did to me and now with this I feel ashamed."

"What happened wasn't your fault."

"I know. Ugh, I do I know. I keep trying to tell myself what I've told every other rape victim but in the end the words are meaningless." Olivia looked up at her ceiling trying to contain the tears. "I've always longed for a family. Hell of a way to get one isn't it?" Elliot said nothing so Olivia looked at him with the fresh tears in her eyes. "What am I going to do Elliot?"

"I don't know Liv. I can't make that decision for you. I will tell you that whatever you plan to do I'll be right there I promise."

"And if I decide not to keep it?" Olivia asked knowing how Elliot felt towards abortion.

Elliot took in a deep breath. "If you decide not to have the baby then I'll support your decision but since you did ask I will put this out there. Your mom had you and look how well you turned out."

"Not every kid is lucky."

"No, but with you as a mom who's to say yours won't be," Elliot asked squeezing her hand.

"So how is the case going anyway," Olivia asked changing the subject.

"We're one step closer to getting the guy but we kind of need your help."

"What can I do?"

Elliot pulled out his phone so he could record their conversation and then a small tape recorder. "I need you to identify the voice of the man on this tape. Our techs were able to unscramble the voice changer. You ready?"

Olivia nodded and Elliot played the tape. Olivia's mind raced around memories where she might've heard it but there was no mistaking that voice.

"Son of a bitch," she said aloud.

"You know the man on this tape?"

"Dave Mercer."

"How do you know him?"

"I dated him when I was fifteen. He was sixteen. It was right before I got together with an older guy. I was the one to break things off."

Elliot turned off his cell phone recorder.

"Hey," he said. "You did well. We got him Liv. It's over."

"No," she replied shaking her head, "It's not," she said placing he right hand on her abdomen where her unborn child was resting.


	7. Caught

**Chapter 7: Caught**

"Police," Elliot said pounding on the door of an apartment complex. "Open up."

From inside they could hear a woman's voice say, "Police, what the hell Dave?" Footsteps could be heard walking toward the door.

"No don't," yelled Dave.

The woman opened the door. "Can I help you officers?"

"Yes ma'am we're looking for Dave Mercer does he live here?"

"Shit," said Dave and he bolted out the back window.

"We've got a runner," Elliot said on his radio.

"On it," replied Fin who was all ready covering the back.

"How long has Dave lived here?" Elliot asked.

"A few months," replied Cheryl.

"And you would be?"

"His best friend," she said crossing her arms.

"I see. Ma'am you need to come with me."

Outside Fin continued to chase Dave out on the street but Dave tossed obstacles in his way. A cop car pulled up at the end of the street. Dave was too busy looking back to notice.

Fin tossed him on to the car. "Where you running off there too, Mercer?" he asked.

"Nowhere, just time for my daily run."

"Right," said Munch. "I find that hard to believe when you've got three cops on your ass."

Fin pulled out his handcuffs. "Dave Mercer you are under arrest for the rapes of Madison Clemons, Emily Cruz, Abigail Nash, and Grace Kelerman." Fin intentionally left out Olivia's name. "You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights?"

"Go to hell," Dave spat.

"Funny," said Munch, "That's where we were gonna send you.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't know anything," said Cheryl getting annoyed at being interrogated.

"Well humor me," said Elliot. "Let's go over it again. You've been best friends with Dave since kindergarten. That's a long time."

"Our mothers were in the same Lamaze class together. Is that a crime?"

"No but aiding and imbedding a fugitive is."

"I didn't aid and imbed him. I haven't spoken to Dave in over 7 months."

"For being best friends that's a long time to not go without talking."

"I was in Toronto on business. You can call my boss to confirm the time."

"We'll do that."

"Look Dave just called me this morning. He said that he was in some trouble and needed help."

"Did he tell you what kind of trouble?"

"I'm not sure he wouldn't tell me. He just said that he didn't have much time so for the past six months he'd been busy correcting some wrongs of his past."

There was a knock on the door and Cragen entered the room. "Detective we have something you need to see."


	8. Damaged

**Chapter 8: Damaged**

Elliot stepped out where he found Munch, Cragen and Novak.

"How's it going with Fin, the perp talking?"

"He still won't crack," said Munch. "And yet he's still not lawyering up."

"Well that's a good thing."

"Not really depending how you look at it," replied Munch.

"What do you mean?"

"Our guys searched his apartment. Elliot the guy is dying."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Munch shook his head and Casey responded. "Afraid not, medical bills were found at his apartment so I subpoenaed his medical records. He's got stage 4 Leukemia."

Elliot looked at Cheryl. "Son of a bitch," he said. "That's what she meant when Mercer told her that he had 'been busy correcting some wrongs of his past.'"

"What are you getting at Elliot," Cragen asked.

"It all makes sense. Mercer went after his past girlfriends both as a way of revenge for breaking up with him but also because he's dying. He doesn't have any kids so he figures why not go after the women who he thought were the best connections of his life to intentionally get them pregnant."

At that Olivia Benson had walked into the room.

"Olivia," Cragen said in surprise, "not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?"

"Elliot called," she replied, "said you had Mercer."

Everyone looked at Elliot. "She had a right to know."

"I um…" Olivia started. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to come."

"Why did you," asked Cragen.

Olivia smiled inwardly. "My mother: She never got to see justice done. She never got to face her rapist. I've always thought that maybe if she had things would've been different. Despite what he did to me I can't let him win. Let me talk to him Cap, I can break him. I know I can."

"Are you sure about this Liv," Cragen asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "I have to do this."

Cragen nodded. "Okay."

Olivia entered the interrogation room. Fin was surprised to see her but said nothing and left the room knowing Olivia wanted to be alone with the guy. Dave was seated with his hands cuffed to the table.

"Well well," said Dave. "If it isn't Livy B, haven't seen you in a while. You became a cop, impressive. No doubt because of your mommy and daddy issues."

Olivia brushed off his last remark. "Really, you don't remember seeing me fourteen days; a couple of weeks ago?"

"Can't say that I do," said Dave. "You're looking good though Livy, maybe a little round on the hips but good."

Olivia bit her lip and smiled. She then went over and leaned into Dave. "You want to play games," she asked. "I've got one or two for you." She kicked his chair knocking him to the floor.

"Why did you do it Dave?"

Dave took a second to try and stand and get his composure. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh sure you do. You raped me plus four other women. That's five rapes Dave."

"You can't prove a damn thing. Can I have my chair back?"

"Oh are you too uncomfortable, let me fix that for you."

Olivia went over to the other end of the table and dragged it a couple of inches dragging Mercer with it.

"So again why did you do it Dave?"

"Don't you remember," he said getting angry. "Don't any of you remember? You trusted me, you wanted me. All I wanted was something in return."

"I was sixteen I didn't know what I wanted."

"You wanted to get away from your mother remember?"

Olivia did remember as much as she did not want to. When she and Dave had been together she did trust him with certain things and in return he always wanted to be a father despite how old they were since his own had never been around. He said he would be a good father and that he would do right by his kid. How could he now after forcibly taking what wasn't his to take?

Liv also remembered her relationship with Dave had faired. Her mother had found out, had been drinking and had threatened to kill her if she didn't break things off.

Dave failed to notice the look in Olivia's face so he continued on. "Poor Livy, mommy was raped. I never knew my daddy. You weren't the first girl to cry that story, I know four other girls who say the same thing."

"So you're saying we got what we deserved," Olivia said now reaching her boiling point.

Dave smiled. "Your words not mine. Doesn't really matter though, I'll be dead before it hits trial. Sucks doesn't it?" he said still continuing to smile.

"You son of a bitch," Olivia said moving the table again.

She then walked over to Dave and got a little closer. "Damn straight," he said with a small laugh. "You're right. I did rape you, all five of you. If you had just given me what I wanted we wouldn't be here would we?"

That was the final straw. Olivia looked at Dave with pure hate in her eyes. She then let out a little smile then reached for his head and slammed it on the table. "You fuckin' bastard," she said as she started to kick him. "How's it like to be someone else's bitch for a change hu?" She kicked him harder in his chest, "No control, nothing you can do, sucks doesn't it? Doesn't it?" She made one final kick in his groin before Elliot and Cragen came in.

"Olivia that's enough," said Cragen as he tried to restrain her.

"Get off me," Olivia said.

"Not until you calm yourself down."

Elliot went over and helped up Mercer.

"I want to sue for police brutality."

"I didn't see anything," said Cragen. "I just came in to see how it was going. Your chair must have fallen out from under you."

"I didn't see anything either," replied Elliot.

"Novak," asked Cragen.

"Not a thing," she replied.

"I'll sue you all for a government cover-up!"

Cragen looked to Elliot. "Put him in the cage and then process him for central booking."

"Gladly," replied Elliot as he un-cuffed Mercer and then re-cuffed his hands behind his back.

"Olivia," said Cragen, "my office."

"Listen cap," Olivia said when it was just her and Cragen in his office with the doors closed. "I'm sorry about what happened in there."

"I trusted you Liv, I didn't want you to kill the guy."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Lucky for you the charges he wants to file won't stick."

"Yeah lucky me," she said not really believing her own words.

"Listen this isn't really why I called you in here. No one has heard from you since you checked out of Mercy over a week ago except for Elliot who I understand you talked to a couple days ago. Off the record, how are you Olivia?"

"Off the record," she repeated. "I'm trying to get my life going again but I'm a mess."

"Olivia, I know it's none of my business but considering what we know about his motives…"

Olivia knew what her boss was leading to. It was a well known fact that the motive behind Mercer raping his ex-girlfriends wasn't just to get back at them. He wanted something from them.

"You want to know don't you?" Olivia took a deep breath. "I'm not sure I can answer that right now."

"I think you just did."

Olivia shook her head and laughed a little in between newly formed tears. "I guess I did."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

**~FADE OUT~**

**END.**


	9. Special Features Deleted Scenes

**Deleted Scenes**

_Chapter 4:_ Takes place between the scene where Elliot got the call of another victim and Olivia at home

"You special victims," asked Dr. Harris at Mercy General Hospital.

"We are," said Elliot flashing his badge. "You got our vic?"

"In there," said Harris pointing to the room behind him. "Same wounds as your previous rape victim and she keeps rambling the phrase 'It's all your fault'. That mean anything to you?"

Fin and Elliot both looked at each other and then Elliot addressed Dr. Harris. "Can we talk to her?"

"Just for a few minutes, aside from the rambling she is coherent but I want to keep it that way."

The detectives both walked into Grace Kelermans' room.

"Mrs. Kelerman, I'm detective Tutuola, this is Detective Stabler, and we're both from Special Victims. We were hoping we could ask you a few questions." Grace nodded so Fin continued. "Can you give us a detailed description of what happened? We understand this may be hard for you…"

"It's fine, the quicker you know the quicker you catch him right?" Grace didn't really wait for an answer. Her face was stern. There were no tears, no guilt just pure anger and hatred. "I came home from work. I'm a chef in lower Manhattan. I went into my bathroom to change when all of a sudden this guy in a hockey mask jumps out from my shower and attacks me from behind. I tried to fight him off but I hit my forehead on the wall. He then dragged me to the living room. My husband's a karate instructor so I know a couple of things. I was able to scratch him. I think that must have made him upset since that's when he punched me in the face. The next thing I know I was pinned and he was…. inside me."

Elliot and Fin both wanted to smile at what Grace had just told them. Instead Elliot lightly asked, "Mrs. Kelerman, have you washed up since your attack? If you scratched him like you say you did we might be able to get his DNA from your finger nails."

Grace nodded and held up the hand that had scratched her rapist. Fin came over with some thin gauze pads and scraped every inch of her hand from the finger tip and center hand pads to underneath her fingernails. He then placed the evidence in an evidence bag.

"You can put your hand down," he told her.

"I have one more question," said Elliot, "but I have to ask. Did he use a condom?"

"No, son of a bitch never did." Grace looked up at the ceiling and with anger said aloud, "that stupid son of a bitch."

"We're gonna get him Mrs. Kelerman," Fin said to her.

"I don't doubt that," she replied. "The timing was just all wrong. I hate what he did to me but I hate the timing even more." The detectives stayed silent not quite understanding. "I'm ovulating this week. My husband and I are trying for a baby. What if that asshole planted his seed in me?"

Elliot and Fin both looked at each other. The case was starting to come together in their minds, the reason why the perp was raping without a condom. He was trying get the women pregnant. The question of why still remained.


	10. Special Features Character Profiles

**Notes:**

_As this story contains many different characters I thought I would include a character profile list just so you could get some background story._

**THE PERP**

Dave Mercer

Had a descent job as a school teacher but a boyfriend/lover, etc he's both verbal and physically abusive.

Is dying of stage 4 leukemia. Has no kids. Is tracking down former girlfriends who dumped him. Abuses them and then rapes.

**THE VICTIMS**

Madison Clemons [Maiden Name. Frye. Changed maiden name to Montgomery after attack]

First victim of Dave Mercer.

Attacked over 10 years ago. Statute of limitations has run out

Married.

Works in the real estate business

Daughter of rape

Emily Cruz [Maiden Name. Frost]

Attacked 6 months ago

Husband does not know.

Has 2 step children. girls- ages 15 and 8

School teacher

Daughter of rape

Abigail Nash

Attacked 6 months ago

Lives alone

Flight attendant

Daughter of rape

Grace Kelerman

Attacked fairly recently. Last of Mercer's victims

Married.

She and husband are trying for a baby

Chef in Lower Manhattan

Daughter of rape


	11. Special Features Playlist

_**The Playlist**_

_These are all the songs that inspired me when it came down to writing my fic._

**The Title**

1. "Family Tree" – Matthew West

**Chapter 1**

1. "Won't Let You Go"- Avril Lavigne

2. "Cut"- Plumb

**Chapter 4**

1. "My Skin"- Natalie Merchant

2. "Come Around"- Rosi Golan

**Chapter 6**

1. "Damaged"- Plumb

**Chapter 7**

1. "In the End"- Linkin park

2. "So Cold"- Breaking Benjamin

3. "Blurry"- Puddle of Mud

4. "Breaking the Habit"- Linkin Park

5. "Blvd. of Broken Dreams"- Green Day

6. "Fine Again"- Seether

7. "Numb"- Linkin park

8. "Meant to Live"- Switchfoot

**Chapter 8**

1. "Headstrong"- Trapt

2. "In the End"- Linkin park

3. "Going Under"- Evanescence

4. "Break"- Three Days Grace

5. "So Far Away"- Stained

6. "When I'm Gone"- 3 Doors Down

7. "I Will Not Bow"- Breaking Benjamin

8. "The Kill"- 30 Sec. to Mars

9. "How You Remind Me"- Nickleback

10. "Right Here"- Stained

11. "Always"- Saliva

12. "Papercut"- Linkin Park

13. "Broken"- Evanescence

14. "Little Black Sandals"- Sia

15. "Dirty Little Secret"- Sarah McLachlan

16. "Antissa"- E.S. Posthumus

17. "Don't Wake Me"- Skillet


End file.
